Spirited Away
by rinchan4992
Summary: Sort of like the movie. but with a twist....
1. Enter, the spirit world

Spirited Away  
  
Chapter One New to this world  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" asked Haka as she lay on a hard stone floor somewhere strange. Then everything came back to her. This must be the Spirit World my big brother told me about. She thought. Suddenly she heard someone. She got up and walked around. What a strange place this is. She thought. I swear I heard someone but there seems to be nobody here but me. Weird. This is so freaky.  
  
As she crossed a bridge, she saw someone. There was a girl on the bridge. ' "Who are you?" Haka asked but before she could say anything a weird boy came up. "You shouldn't be here get out of here now. You have to get across the bridge before it's dark." Haka started to run. She was scared. What's with all the weird people? She thought. This totally weird. Then without warning, she tripped. She fell right into the path of the weird boy. He ran right into her. "Ouch! Don't be such a klutz. Watch where you're going." She said. "who are you?" He asked. "I'm Haka." Haka replied. "And who on earth are you?" "I'm Haku." 'That's so weird. We have names almost like each others? That is just so freaky. This place is freaky. I'm getting out of here right now!" said Haka. But as she ran, she almost bumped into a building. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Weird buildings are popping up out of no where! She thought. As if he read her mind, Haku said "They're not popping out of nowhere. They were there the whole time. You just weren't paying attention. Follow me." Reluctantly, Haka followed Haku. "You know what? You look just like my big brother but my big brother's name isn't Haku." "I could be your big brother." He replied. "Huh? Are you mental?!?" she asked. "I don't remember anything about my past." He explained. "Oh. That explains everything." She said.  
  
"Meet me at the bridge." He said. "Huh?" Haka answered. "I need to do something." He answered. "oh." She replied. While he was gone, Haka thought that there had to be some mistake. How could some weirdo guy just come walking up to her and saying he's her brother actually be her brother. 


	2. A New Life

Chapter Two A New Life  
  
Autho's note: Hi! I should add more author's notes.. that way I can talk to my readers. Well, anyways, how are you liking the fanfic? E-mail me!! Well, enjoy!!  
  
But before she could answer her question, Haku came back with the girl.  
  
"You must not breathe on the bridge or else everyone will be able to see you. Even the tiniest breath will give you away."  
  
On the bridge, almost everything went ok. Almost. When they almost reached the bridge, a little frog jumped up. What the heck.....Haka thought. At that, the girl was surprised and let go of her breath. Suddenly, the frog yelped.  
  
"Huh? A human?!"  
  
Everything happened so fast. Haku grabbed the girl and Haka and ran off the bridge. They ran into a garden-like place.  
  
"What just happened?" Haka asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I took a breath!" the girl said.  
  
"No, you did very good Chihiro," Haku replied.  
  
I'm guessing Chihiro is her name, Haka thought. While Haku was giving Chihiro instructions for something, Haka looked around at their surroundings. Where are we? She wondered. This place freaks me out. I must be dead. But I didn't know that dead people came here. I mean, talking frogs, oversized chickens, it's all too much for me. I wanna go home! As if an answer to her wish, Haku stood up.  
  
"Haka, come with me." He said.  
  
Guess I'm not going home, Haka thought.  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"We're going to distract everybody while Chihiro goes to the boiler room."  
  
Why on earth is she going to the boiler room? Haka wondered but kept her mouth shut.  
  
"She's a human so she needs to get a job or else Yubaba, the head witch here, will turn her into an animal," Haku explained.  
  
"But I'm a human too," Haka said very puzzled. "But you're dead so now you're a spirit. You're allowed here. Chihiro isn't." "Ok..." Haka replied slowly. "I guess we're going now. Bye Chihiro. See ya later."  
  
When Haku and Haka were inside, a worker came up and said to Haku: "Yubaba wants to see you sir!" "Come on. We're going to see Yubaba," Haku said to her. It was like being with a small, shy animal like a fawn, he thought. Haka clutched his hand tightly as they walked through the large and strange building. There were weird things everywhere, Haka noted. She flinched as one of the brushed against her shoulder. When they got up to the top floor where Yubaba lived, everything was silent and totally isolated. Creepy, Haka thought. Haku led her through a door. Sitting at a desk was Yubaba. She looked up. "Who's that?" she asked pointing at Haka. Haka shrunk back. "She's going to be my new assistant. Don't worry; she's a spirit, not a human," He said. Then they went back through the door into a small elevator and began to head down again. "What is this place?" Haka asked Haku. "It's a bathhouse for the spirits," he replied. Haku suddenly noticed that the little girl had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. "I- I wanna go home. Thi – is place scares me." Haka sobbed out in a quiet voice. "It's ok," Haku said. Then a bell rang over their heads. Haku suddenly changed. "Pull yourself together," he said sharply. "Yubaba needs us."  
  
When they got to Yubaba's office, they found Chihiro standing there. "This girl signed a comtract. Put her up with a job." Yubaba said wearily. "What's your name?" Haku asked Chihiro in the same sharp voice. But he knows what her name is, it's Chihiro! What's going on? Haka wondered. "Chi- I mean Sen, it's Sen," Chihiro replied. "Wh- Sorry!" Haka replied, bowing. Fortunately, Yubaba didn't notice. "OK Sen, follow me," Haku said and led the way back to the elevator. "Umm, Haku?" Chihiro/Sen sked. "Don't Talk to me," Haku replied, his voice still sharp. "And adress me as Master Haku." Sen looked hurt at this reply. What is going on? Haka wondered. Haku has, changed somehow...  
  
When they got down, they had a bit of a problem with the other workers. They didn't want to work along side a human.  
  
"Where's Lin?"  
  
Haku finally called out. Lin was an older girl. She was standing by the doorway.  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed. "Don't you dump her on me!"  
  
"You siad you wanted an assistant," Haku replied. Lin gave in. After all, he was second in command.  
  
"Fine. You owe me one Haku!"  
  
"Umm, Master Haku?" Haka asked nevously. He looked at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I go with Sen? I'll come right back here."  
  
"Sure," he said. Haka ran off to join Sen. Sen looked relieved that Haka was ith her.  
  
"What's going on with Haku?" she whispered to Haka.  
  
"Dunno. I've been wondering myself," Haka replied.  
  
When they got to the place where Sen would be sleeping, Haka said  
  
"I hafta go now. I told Haku I would be right back. Cya in the morning.  
  
Night," Haka said and left.  
  
Haku led Haka to a small room far away from where Sen was sleeping.  
  
"This is your room," he said. "Now go to sleep. I'll wake you in the morning."  
  
And with that, he left. Haka went over to the closet and opened it. It was quite big for a closet. There were clothes she was to wear to sleep and clothes she had to wear in the spirit world. She couldn't wear her own clothes. They would be thrown away. She ripped off long strips of her human world clothes and braided them into a bracelet. Next she made a necklace and a hair elastic. Now she would have a memento of the world she lived in before. She put her human clothes into a straw basket by the door where someone would dispose them for her. She changed into her new sleeping kimono. It was blue, she noticed. Odd. Weren't they usually white? Oh well. She dismissed the thought. She flopped on top of the futon and fell asleep. 


	3. A New Day

Chapter Three A new day  
  
The next day, Haku woke her up. Haka looked out the window. The sun was shining. "Did I oversleep?" she exclaimed. "No," Haku told her. "The spirits slept during the day and worked during the night. Change and meet me in the garden by the pigpen. You know where to go." Haka nodded. "Now I'm going to wake Sen," he said and left. Haka got up and went into the closet. She got her clothes out. There was a white, short-sleeved shirt whose sleeves reached her elbows and blue, knee-length pants. Odd, she thought. These look just like Haku's clothes only smaller. She went out to the little balcony and combed her hair. She put it up in a ponytail. Then she went downstairs. She had never seen it so quiet. It seemed much bigger and somewhat lonely. She went out the side the door, across the bridge and into the garden.  
  
Haku came a few minutes later with Sen. He led her into the pigpen. Haka watched from her spot on the ground. After a while, Sen and Haku came out. Sen looked sad. Haka went up to her. "Are you OK?" she asked her. "I guess." She said. Haku handed Sen a bundle. It was her human clothes. Sen hugged them tightly. "I thought they'd been destroyed." She said, her voice sounding a bit cheerier now she had her clothes. "You need them to return to your world," Haku told her. Sen put her hand in the pocket and pulled out a card. "My good bye card's still here," she noted. She looked at it. "Chi-hi-ro. Chihiro," she sounded out. "Chihiro. That's my name isn't it?" she asked. "Yeah," Haka replied. "That's how Yubaba controls you, by stealing your name," Haku said. "That explains why she calls Chihiro 'Sen'," Haka said, proud that she figured something out. "Yes it is," Haku replied, smiling at the little girl. "I can't believe I actually forgot my own name!" Chihiro exclaimed. "Keep your card hidden. And while you're here, you must call yourself 'Sen'," Haku instructed. "If you completely forget your name, you'll never get to go home." He looked away. "I've tried everything to remember mine." He said wistfully. You mean you can't remember your own name?" Chihiro and Haka asked together. Haku smiled at them. "No, but for some reason, I remembered yours." He told Chihiro. "And that's why I told her that 'Haka' is your new name," Haku said to Haka. "Oh! I was wondering what you meant by 'given name'. Thank you," Haka said. "You're welcome," He said. He took out some rice balls. "Now eat, you must be very hungry." He told them. Chihiro looked sad again. "No," she said. "I've put a spell on it so it'll give you back your strength. Just eat it." Haku told her. Chihiro took one and began to eat. Haku passed one to Haka who began to nibble at it. Chihiro began to cry. Haku offered her another rice ball. "Here, have some more, you'll be all right," he said. "It's ok Chihiro," Haka told her. Chihiro smiled a little at Haka's comment and took another rice ball. Then she began to cry and eat. After a while, she stopped. She looked at Haka and Haku. "I'm sorry I'm such a cry-baby," she apologized. "Hey, it's OK," Haka said. "Haka, I was wondering if you would mind telling us how you got here," Haku asked. "Sure," Haka said. She took a breath. "Ok, here goes"  
  
Author's note: OK, that was very short. I know it was. My chapters tend to be short. Sorry! The next chapter will be... somewhat short. It's just Haka's story. Oh yeah, I won't update until I get at least FIVE reviews on this chapter!! 


	4. Gone Haka's Story

Chapter Four Haka's Story  
  
Author's Note: OK, I know that five people haven't reviewed yet. Oh well, I wanted to update and my mom keeps saying to go outside more.   
  
It started out like any other normal day. Nevertheless, in the afternoon... "Mom, I'm going out for a walk in the woods!" Akira yelled. "Do you mind if Haka goes with you?" their mother yelled back. "Sure, why not?" The little girl leaped down the stairs landing neatly on her feet at the foot of the stairs. "Haka, never do that again!" her mother gasped in shock. "Sorry okaasan!" Their mother smiled as she watched the little girl speed outside, nearly running past her older brother on the way out.  
  
The two siblings walked side by side into the forest. "It's quiet in here," Haka commented. However, the silence did not last long. A group of five or so men jumped out from the bushes and surrounded them. "They are Japanese!" they all yelled. "So?"Akira asked. One person walked up to them. "It was your ancestors! Yours, yours! Yours who killed my ancestors! Yours who killed our parents!" He spat. "We swore to get revenge. AND NOW WE WILL HAVE WHAT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!" Another person stepped out. "Oh don't worry, we'll only take the boy; the girl's too young. This'll teach her a lesson." He laughed evilly. He lifted his gun. A scream and a loud bang split the afternoon sky in half.  
  
The group of men looked in shock and horror at the limp body of the young girl they had just murdered. They gasped. They had not meant to kill her. Half of the men there even had daughters her age. Akira knelt down next to the dead body of the sister he loved. She had given up her life for his. She had taken the bullet meant for him. Angry tears ran down his face and he curled his hand into a fist and pounded the ground. Why couldn't it have been him? When he looked up, he found that the men had left, leaving no trace.  
  
Akira slowly lifted up the limp body. He noticed her chest slowly rise. He nearly dropped her in his excitement. She was still living!! Barely but she was still alive. He took her to the hospital and explained what had happened. The hospital workers immediately rushed her to the emergency room.  
  
After a while, he was allowed in. the doctors and nurses gave him funny looks. What is wrong? He wondered. He came into the room where Haka was. Her skin looked pale against the white sheets and her body looked frail and weak. Akira rushed to her side. He held her hand. 'everything's gonna be alright kid," he told her, trying to keep the tears in. Haka smiled a weak smile. "The doctors said..." she whispered weakly. "No, it's ok!" Akira interrupted. "Akira, I'm going now. Say 'bye' to mom and dad for me. Good bye Akira." Then, she breathed her last breath and closed her eyes in eternal sleep. She was dead.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, ok, I know that really sucked!! You know how when you have this great idea in your head but nothing comes out right in words? Yeah, that's what happened. Well, review and tell me what you thought!! Sorry that it was so short. That's just the way chapters are in this story.   
  
Well, let's see if people are up to the challenge of TEN reveiws before I update!! If not, I'll update when I feel like it. Anyways, I'm not supposed to be on the computer!! 


End file.
